


wouldn't you want me to stay?

by DesertLily



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Lyfrassir Edda knew they weren't immortal. They knew death would claim them eventually. They just hadn't expected it to be this abrupt; this unexpected.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Everyone, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Poly Mechs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	wouldn't you want me to stay?

**Author's Note:**

> A fic inspired by a friend! This is...Extremely Sad

Lyfrassir Edda knew they weren’t immortal. They had always known that. Midgardians may have lived for a long time but they didn’t live forever. No one did. At least,  _ most _ people didn’t. There were always exceptions. Nine of those exceptions were dear to Lyf with seven holding a firm claim on their heart. The Mechanisms. A band of misfit immortal space pirates. They had gone from causing Lyfrassir’s biggest headaches and worst nightmares to being the subject of their best dreams. It hadn’t been easy at first - of course it hadn’t. They had gone from being an inspector for the (now defunct) New Midgard Transport Police to being a hostage/being rescued (it really did depend on who you asked) by the Mechanisms to then  _ being in love with most of them _ . It was very much...unexpected. But not unwanted. Definitely not unwanted. As much as they were also excessively murderous and violence, there was a…’softer’ side to their many lovers; a side Lyf always felt lucky to see. The side that meant they never found themself alone when their nightmares got bad. The side that meant there was always someone there when they needed them. The side that made Lyfrassir Edda feel *loved*. Lyf wouldn’t say they had a ‘favourite’ of them but they were always just that little bit closer to Marius than they were any of the others. Perhaps it was from the many years Marius tormenting them from his prison cell but there was an understanding between the two of them; a closeness that Lyf had never quite achieved with the others. 

The most tragic part about dating immortals was knowing that they were always going to outlive you. Lyfrassir would grow old and they would die whilst their lovers would remain unchanged and unchallenged forever. Would...Would they miss Lyf when they were gone? Or would Lyf become just a brief, forgotten moment in their millenia of memories? In the grand scheme of the endless universe, Lyfrassir Edda was nothing. A fact they were reminded of every time they saw their lovers die - even occasionally by each other’s hand. But Lyf themself had never killed. They were too bound to mortality to even consider it. Especially considering nobody was ever entirely in the best mood when they came back. But Lyf never brought up their fears of being forgotten. They never actually knew  _ how _ to. It was a serious conversation; a heavy one. So they kept it themself. They had years left with their lovers, there would be time to tell them then. They  _ would _ have time. 

Fate disagreed. Fate and luck had never been on Lyf’s side and now they were more against them than ever. Though, perhaps it was their own fault; their own recklessness. It wasn’t often Lyfrassir joined their partners during their many...excursions. Usually, they ended up staying behind with whoever Jonny had last killed in anger or Nastya when she was just Tired of dealing with everyone else. But this time was different. For whatever reason, Lyfrassir had let themself be dragged into the latest scheme. They didn’t know the name of the planet they were on nor would they ever get the chance to learn it. All they really knew was that their partners wanted to cause chaos. Lyf couldn’t quite tell you why they agreed. It just felt...right. It felt like time for them to join in rather than stand to the sidelines. It was ironic, really. Considering how things most definitely didn’t turn out in their favour. 

They never tried to claim that their lovers were good people. They weren’t foolish enough for that. They also weren’t foolish enough to consider themself a good person anymore. After all, Lyf had long since lost the ability to be concerned or upset by the violence and chaos that erupted from all of the Mechanism. The sight of the damages they caused as Ashes indulged themself in arson; as Jonny and Tim grew trigger happy; as every one of them became truly alive didn’t bother Lyfrassir. It was almost the opposite. There was a slight joy in seeing those they loved so happy. Their heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute as Lyf found themself surrounded by danger. They had never felt more alive. Even if they weren’t doing anything, there was something about watching raw destruction that was just...enchanting. It was like the fate of Yggdrasil; everything had been twisted and distorted then but this...this was chaos in its purest form. But as always, things went too far. 

Retaliation was inevitable. It always was. People weren’t exactly ever fond of space pirates arriving to simply cause destruction - which was understandable. People had fought back before; people had even  _ killed _ some of them before. But Lyf had never been close enough to be caught in the crossfire. This time however, they very much were. Thankfully, their lovers were very much aware of that fact. As the returning gunfire started, they turned their attention to returning to the Aurora; moving as if to form a protective barrier around Lyfrassir as they did. But they weren’t as fast as a speeding bullet. 

Lyfrassir’s legs buckled beneath them as the bullet lodged itself in their leg. The pain didn’t hit them straight away nor did the mixed cries of their name. Then more bullets hit them. Their legs, their back, their arms...They were everywhere. But the pain never came. Instead, it was like they were smothered in static. There was a ringing in their ears that refused to leave and there was no stability in their vision. Things blurred together as the world around them refused to focus. What was only a few seconds felt like a lifetime. For a brief moment, there was nothing then everything came soaring back all at once. The pain was unlike anything they had felt before.  _ Everything _ hurt; everything felt wrong. It hurt too much for them to get any form of sound out. Not even a scream.And they were damp as some sort of liquid seemed to have seemed into their clothes. Was...Was it raining? Lyf didn’t remember it raining. 

The last thing they noticed was that they were in someone’s arms. Though, they didn’t remember being picked up. Staring up, they caught sight of a familiar face. Marius. “You’re going to be okay. This...This is going to be fine.” Even Lyf didn’t believe his words as they rested their head against him. They doubted he believed them either. “Just stay with me;  _ stay with us _ .” Lyfrassir had never heard him so desperate before; so panicked. It felt...wrong. Marius was supposed to be exasperated, sure, but he wasn’t supposed to worry; he wasn’t supposed to be  _ sad _ . 

Lyfrassir’s world fell into an eternal darkness to the tune of Marius’s desperate pleas. His voice was the last thing they would ever hear. They would never learn of the rage caused by their death. They would never learn the name of the planet their lovers obliterated. They would never learn of the grief their death caused. They would never hear their story told; their story  _ immortalised _ forever. Lyfrassir Edda was gone, but they were not forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr or check out my TMA/The Mechanisms blog lonelygears


End file.
